Runaway Ruto
by EviLAnGeL
Summary: Its about ruto trying to find her place


when Ruto tries to find her place, she discovers it was right under her nose   
Runaway Ruto - by EviLMoNkeY  
  
"How dreadfully boring..." sighed princess Ruto. " Even a princess cant have any fun. Dady why can't I visit my friends? that handsome Link, and his pretty friend Saria. Howabout those friendly Gorons or that other princess Zelda? Its not fun around here havingno one else but zoras to play with.. A princess needs variety sometimes doncha think?"  
  
" Child, you will understand when you are older that even a princess has to set limits. You cannot visit your friends for certain reasons. Trust me. and anyways, you are not respondsible enough to take care of yourself. you must learn from life before you take the journey"  
  
"I'll show him respondsible.. grrrr.. he makes me soo mad.. im old enough to think for myself.. he will be sorry just you wait dady..." thought Ruto  
  
later that night...  
  
Ruto was awake... but she was doing something.. she was packing her things.. her favorite crystal bubble ball... some tunics.. and some chocolate fish.. she was planning to run away.. but one problem was that she didnt know where she was going to go.. she was scared that monsters might take her during the night but that was the only time she had to do it. she decided to go visit the Gorons first, since they were the cloest friends.  
  
" Princess Ruto what brings you to our dwelling?" said Daruna  
  
" Umm... just visiting.. but do me a favor.. if my dad ever asks .. um I wasnt here.. okay? "   
  
"okay.."  
  
" Golly its really hot in here.. you have any water?"   
  
" Water?.. nope.. only fire water but youre too young for that."  
  
" Well this isnt any good .. I'll be going now.. sorry I had to leave so soon Daruna but im sort of Dehydrating here... so well i gotta go.."  
  
"bye visit soon Princess Ruto!"  
  
Ruto thinks "Well I'll just take the secret passage way from Goron city to the Lost Woods to the Kokiri forest. I'll just visit Link and Saria there..." She takes a Bomb and blows away the rocks blocking the secret passage and then wanders into the Lost woods and ends up in the Kokiri forest.  
  
" Link? You there dude? Link? mayn theres too much green her and -"  
  
Saris interrupts Ruto " Ruto?!?! Uhh.. what are you doing here? I thought.. Uh Link went to visit Princess Zelda and Uh-"  
  
" Ruto?? Hey Ruto? Hows it been? Hey Saria whatcha doing girl?" says Link  
  
" uh oh.. That blasted ruto.. I was going ot have a day with Link alone and then she just comes wandering by.. Man i wish she got lost in the Lost Woods then spens the day with my man.." thought Saria  
  
" That Saria.. I knew all along she was trying to take Link away from me.. But everybody know he likes me of course! pshhh.. I'll show Link what a real girl is. I must be a blowout than that little wimpy Saria $*!&.... hmph!" thinks Ruto as she tells Link about her day..  
  
" well Link may I have a few minutes in your pool of water there? Im soooo dry." asks Ruto  
  
" You can say that again.." whispers Saria..  
  
" I rather you leave right now Ruto.. You have no business here . Youre different cant you see? youre a Zora.. you belong with the Zora not with the Kokiri. Im sorry to say this but i think its best." says Saria  
  
"....." Link is astonished at the words thatjust came out of Saria's mouth.. shes never usually like this. never...  
  
" HmPh.. Fine then loser.. The Zora's are wayyyy much better than you kokiri will ever be. A princess shouldnt be hangin out with such peasants like you- well ta ta for now wimp" says Ruto  
  
Ruto walks away leaving Link and Saria just standing there. the minute she leaves the Kokiri forest she starts crying.. " ::sniff::sniff::... i wanted to be friends... now she hates me... I want to go home.. at least no one is mean to me there... and I have to send a letter to Saria apologizing on interrupting her day with Link."  
  
So Ruto returns home and realizes what her father has said to her before was true. Now shes happily flirting with a fellow Zoran not having a thing to worry about... and she thinks " Ahhh.. home is really where the heart is"  
*the end* 


End file.
